Contact
by knacc
Summary: After Gaige rescues Zer0 from nearly certain death, relief and desire for contact get in the way of what should be a simple retreat.


Zer0 is not expecting a rescue. In fact he's not expecting anything but a long slow death at the hands of some dull witted goons. Which is why he's terribly surprised when Deathtrap comes bursting into his underground cell like it's no big thing followed closely behind by Gaige. She has blood on her face and her eyes are bloodshot and she's cackling, honest to god cackling as she lights his last guard on fire.

"Get in bitches, we're going murdering." She smiles at him wide as she tosses him his cloaking device and one of the guns they'd confiscated from him when they'd taken him in. His favorite gun in fact.

He scans the hallways but sees no tell tale signs of the rest of their allies "You're alone?"

"There wasn't time. If they'd moved you-" her grin slips a little. "But they didn't. And now you're safe. Well kinda safe. Let's just get the fuck out out of here."

Zer0 doesn't want to argue with that logic so he nods his assent and they head out.

Once they're far enough away, at a makeshift camp Gaige had obviously prepared her strike from, Zer0 watches as Deathtrap shudders and then collapses to the ground. Gaige doesn't seem at all surprised. She just kneels down next to the heap of lifeless parts and whispers, "Good boy. Mama will make sure to fix you up nice and new before you know it." She digistructs the remains of her robot away and then rounds on him. "Don't you ever do that again."

"?" he emotes.

"And don't play innocent. You know what you did. You left me. You decided all on your own to trade yourself in for my safety like I'm someone who needs to be saved. Well let me tell you, I'm not some helpless girl. I'm a scary son of a bitch. And I saved your ass. So no more hero bullshit okay? We fight together and die together or nothing."

Her hands shake as she invades his personal space. He grabs one and emotes "?" again.

"Oh that? I'm fine. I might be a bit stimmed up though. Those health vials have quite a kick." He keeps looking at her, hoping for more explanation. She sighs. "Deathtrap will be fine too if that is what you are wondering. I just overclocked his power output and turned his overheating failsafes off so he'd run hard without stopping." She looks down for a second and bites her bottom lip. "But you see, he's a machine. I can fix him. If they break enough of you, there's nothing I can do about it, got it?" Her voice is small and she looks more scared than angry now.

He hangs his head. "Yes."

"So do you promise to not do that again?"

He doesn't even think about it. "No."

"Why the fuck not?"

"You safe and alive/ Versus my unpleasant death/ There is no contest."

She's backed him up to a wall now. "You're stupid, you know that right?" She pushes herself against his chest. "Really stupid." He wraps his arms around her without even thinking about it and she starts fumbling near the top of his armor, her jittering hands making her desired task of removing his armor more difficult. She realizes what she's doing and looks up at him. "Is this okay? I know you said 'not during a job' and you're worried about surveillance but I just- I just want to be closer to you, alright?"

Zer0 pauses. The whole idea of them being intimate in this environment goes against everything his professional instincts tell him. The space has not been secured for one so there was no way to tell if they're being monitored. His privacy and Gaige's safety from his enemies are both of the utmost importance to him and in this situation he can guarantee neither. Also, since they're in the middle of a mission, a dangerous mission where he needs to be on the top of his game, he's been trying keep himself from getting distracted by the thought of having sex with Gaige by actually not having sex with her. He's not sure it's working though since his resolve has already slipped a few times. Only so far as to use his long fingers to make Gaige come undone in desolate patches of wilderness but still. He thinks about all of this and how stupid it would be to give in especially while they're in the middle of retreating. But then he thinks about how he'd almost died and how good it feels to kiss her and his resolve crumbles.

"Yes," he says and yanks his gloves off. He starts to unfasten his armor but she, now knowing that it's okay to do so, starts pulling it off as well. Chest piece gone, he decides to hell with it and removes his helmet with an audible hiss.

She looks up from where she's pecking at his chest and smiles. His face is not new to her anymore but still every time she sees it, she acts as if it's stunning instead of angular and weirdly inhuman. Leaning into him and pushing herself up on her toes, she's just barely able to brush their lips together. He closes his one human eye and leans forward slightly. Now finding that she has a much better angle, she wraps her arms around his neck and deepens the kiss. She kisses him hard and fast and like if she stops for even a second they'll both die. It freaks the hell out of him but it also made his blood start heading south faster so he guesses it's alright. She pulls down on his neck, desperate for more contact. Instead though, he hooks an arm under each of her knees and lifts her up so that they are chest to chest.

"Wait," she says and he starts to set her down. "Nono, this is almost perfect just let me," she pauses, unzipping her hoodie and then pulling her shirt and bra off unceremoniously, "get rid of some stuff."

Zer0 stares down at her breasts for a moment and Gaige smiles wickedly. She leans forward to nibble on his neck, her breasts just grazing his chest. Zer0 shudders.

"Are you going to be able to just hold me like this today?" she breaths into his neck between kisses. "They didn't fuck up your arms or anything right? I got you out before they-"

"Yes," Zer0 cuts her off, "I'm unharmed." Well, mostly unharmed but he's pretty sure Gaige won't notice that he's lying until later. He can definitely still hold her up though and that is all that matters at the moment.

"Oh good," she says, pulling back and staring into his eyes, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. She smiles, "Really good."

Zer0 smiles back before finally closing the last bit of distance between their lips, the sensation warm and electric. He doesn't push, aims for slow but Gaige quickly returns to her earlier, frantic pace as lips and tongues brush together and Zer0 can't help but be swept up in the rush of it all.

Soon, in spite of his pants and her tights, they are grinding together, Gaige making little frustrated whining noises whenever she comes in contact with his belt buckle or cup. "I want your cock so bad. Why do you wear that stupid cup?" she huffs out between kisses.

Zer0 doesn't answer her, just sets her down. "No," she whines in response but Zer0 ignores her, dropping to his knees in front of her.

She seems like she might protest more but whatever she was planning on saying turns into a moan as he pulls down her tights and underwear and runs the tip of his tongue between the lips of her pussy, brushing her already swollen clit.

"Fuck," she hisses, flesh hand clamping down on his shoulder, metal one grasping his cranium just a little too tight.

He licks harder, pushes bruising kisses onto her clit and lips, tasting her as she gets more and more aroused. He slides two metal fingers into her, angling them forward as she groans loudly.

"This is… cheating," she says, grinding against his lips a little as she rides his fingers. "I wanted to come on your cock and you're… ruining it."

"Oh you still will," he says, pulling away from his ministrations for just a second.

Gaige pushes his head back between her thighs immediately, saying between groans, "I'm way too close. Don't you dare fucking stop now."

He grins a little at that but he doesn't stop, keeps working his fingers and lips and tongue until Gaige is screaming, loud and long. He still keeps going, listening as she continues to shouts varied curses and his name at the sky. He goes until with shuddering thighs, she gasps out that she's going to fall if he keeps it up. She tugs on him slightly, trying to pull him to his feet so she can kiss him but she sways on the spot instead. Zer0 obliges her anyway, kissing her hot and slow. He's painfully hard by now, crushed against the cup and longing to be inside Gaige so he pulls back after just a moment and pulls down his pants and underwear to his knees, his erection eagerly bobbing free. Gaige licks her lips and unsteadily hurries to pull off her shoes and then the bundle of tights and underwear that had been around her ankles this whole time.

She goes to take off her skirt but Zer0 pulls her back in close, lifting her up again and just moving the skirt so it's not in the way as he pins his erection between them. He kisses her and this time, he's the eager one, Gaige still being a bit languorous from her recent orgasm. In spite of that, she still manages to grind against him, breasts pushed into his chest while she rubs his cock with her pubic mound.

Zer0 groans into her mouth as they kiss, the sound only slightly muffled by the contact. After a minute where he just relishes the feeling of Gaige's skin on his, Gaige mumbles, "What are you waiting for? Get in me already."

He makes a pathetic noise at the request and then adjusts his hold on her so he can slide into her warm heat. She groans a bit as he pushes through her entrance, wrapping her legs around his waist so she can work his cock easier. He starts slow, thrusting up while Gaige pushes down but soon gets caught up in the motion, using his arms to bounce her on his cock while her pussy rubs against his abdomen. Gaige braces her arms, one pressed into the wall by his head, her metal fingers digging into his shoulder tighter and tighter as she gets closer and closer to a second orgasm. Zer0 knows he won't last long like this but he holds out just long enough to feel her come around him, the mixture of her tightness and moans forcing him over the edge with a shout. He knows that they've been much much too loud over the course of this but he can't hold it back, moaning as Gaige keeps riding him. He locks his legs upright so he won't fall over and Gaige keeps sliding his softening cock in and out of her until he begs her to stop. Then they kiss, slow and sloppy as Zer0 lowers them both to the ground, not really caring how gross it is.

She's pushing her cheek into his chest and looking him over, his mostly soft cock still inside her when she notices what is wrong with his arm. "You asshole," she says, smacking him gently on the chest, nose wrinkled in a frown, "this arm is only working at half capacity, they nearly tore it off, didn't they?"

"I'm fine," he says, orgasm high and the ability to shut off pain sensors in his cyborg limbs making it true.

"Liar," she frowns, "did you only fuck me to keep me from noticing?"

Zer0 shakes his head emphatically, "We were retreating/ and you still hadn't noticed/ you just make me dumb."

Gaige thinks it over and then laughs, "Oh yeah…you really are hopeless about me, aren't you?"

Zer0 rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

She glances over at his arm again. "So are you going to let me fix that or-"

"Not until we move/ we are not yet truly safe/ and we were quite loud."

Gaige looks sheepish, "Yeah… thought that was only like half my fault since you're-"

"I know," he says, pecking her on the lips. "Now shut up." She kisses him back slow, with her mouth a little open. He gets lost in the sensation for a second but then feels his cock hop as blood starts to head back to it and pulls away, shaking his head. "Not here, not again."

"Sorry," Gaige smiles, pecking him one last time before finally climbing off his lap and going to retrieve her clothes.

Zer0 grins a little as she goes in spite of himself and then shaking his head, proceeds to put back on his clothes so they can actually get the hell away from here.


End file.
